Angel and Dragon
by amekan
Summary: Dai has been hiding and Takeru wants to find out why. Yaoislash
1. Default Chapter

Angel and Dragon  
Chapter 1, self  
  
"Did I ever tell you, you could speak to me?" at the shake of the boys head she carried on. "Well then go away. You're so annoying." With a broken heart the boy trudged away, his head down and his eyes on his feet.  
  
Slowly he came upon his apartment building, gray and prison-like in appearance. When he got to his apartment he found a note stating that his parents had taken Jun on a three-month long trip to America, along with leaving him enough money to pay rent and to buy food. He let out a sigh; they could of at least told him that they were going. While making his way to his room the phone rang, he ignored it; it was hardly ever for him anyway. Just as he reached his bedroom door, the answering machine turned on.  
  
"Hi, this is the Motomiya residence. If you're looking for one of us and we're not here, please leave your name, number, and what day you called. We'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks." Jun's voice rang out in a timeless manner.  
  
'Like a machine recording,' Dai thought. 'May be I should just act like that all the time. Give even less emotion than I am now, yeah that'd work.' Daisuke was awakened from his thoughts by the high-pitched beep that emitted from the machine.  
  
"Daisuke, are you there? You were supposed to meet us at Miya's house right after the last day of school. If you're there please pick up. We're all getting really worried about you. You've been avoiding everyone. Kari already told everyone about you asking her out; so far everyone's mad at her, not you. Takeru is the person that's maddest. Says that everyone has feelings, weather they show them or not." (Referring to how Daisuke had separated himself emotionally from the digidestend.) Ken's voice was cut off as Miyako grabbed the phone, ripping it out of Ken's hands.  
  
"We know you're there, and we also know you're not worthless. So get over here and we can talk this out. Daisuke, please pick up, please. Daisuke, if you don't pick up now; I'll go over there and drag whatever got you so down out of you."  
  
'Yeah yeah, no one would bother to even try to carry out her threat.'  
  
Daisuke thought morbidly. 'No one ever bothers with me if they don't have o.'  
  
"Daisuke?" Now it was Iori's turn. "We need to talk to you. You're the only one that can knock yourself out of this, but you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself for that to happen."  
  
"Dais." Came a warning growl from Takeru. "I don't care what happened, but if these three don't get what happened out of your system, then I will, now pick up the phone." When no one picked up the phone he carried on, "that's it. We're going over there right now." With that Takeru hung up the phone.  
  
Daisuke laughed, opening his bedroom door. He figured that Takeru's warning/threat was just that: a threat. So he left the apartment door unlocked like usual and his bedroom door unlocked because he was the only person in the apartment. Spread out on his bed, Daisuke stared at the ceiling, let his thoughts wander around the world, and fell peacefully asleep.  
  
Daisuke was awoken by the sound of voices in his room. Keeping his eyes closed he listened to the sad and nervous whispering of his friends. "Ken, how are we going to handle this? What if we can't snap him out of it? He's one of my best friend, and even if we don't always see eye to eye, he deserves better than most people (including his family) treat him." Takeru said in a sad whisper.  
  
"We know that Takeru, but he never lets anyone close enough to see the real him. Except veemon, and he's in the Digital world, with the rest of our digimon till next year. Even I have trouble reading his emotions most of the time. He's more closed off than I was when I was the Kaiser!" Ken whispered back, a bit of his fear creeping into his voice.  
  
"He just doesn't want to be vulnerable, or get anyone else hurt because of him. You know as well as I do that if a building was burning and he and other people were in it, he'd try everything in his power to get the others out safe without once thinking about his self and his safety." Iori put in softly.  
  
"Well I'm not just going to sit here for another hour watching him sleep. I'm going to wake him up so we can talk this out with him instead of for him." Miyako decided. She went to shake Daisuke by the shoulder, but he had already turned around and was in a sitting position.  
  
Opening his eyes to see his friend's guilty looking faces, Daisuke decided not to feign sleep anytime in the near future. Letting his eyes wonder over the small group in his room he focused on the lone standing figure: Takeru. When his eyes met Takeru's, Takeru blushed.  
  
"H-how long have you been listening?" Takeru asked. Daisuke just blinked at him a couple times, and Takeru's blush deepened into a red.  
  
"Not long. I woke just before you asked Ken how to handle my.lack of emotions. Am I really that hard to read?" Daisuke asked. When they nodded, Daisuke dropped his head. "Gomen," he whispered.  
  
At that Ken lifted his head and looked Daisuke in the eyes. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. We'd just like it if you got rid of the mask, and started acting like your true self. Even if you still don't show a lot of emotion, we'd all like to get to know the real you: for example I know for a fact that your at least as smart as Koushirou and I, probably smarter than both of us put together." At Daisuke's silence Ken took the initiative. "If you let us get to know the real you, we promise that you don't have to show yourself to anyone else. Okei?"  
  
Everyone looked at him with such pleading eyes that Daisuke decided that he owed his closest and only friends at least that. So Daisuke nodded and started to unbutton his long-sleeved shirt.  
  
Please R&R. thanks. 


	2. dragon god?

I would like to thank my first 5 reviewers in order. You guys make me feel loved. Especially for just my first fic. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so much. ( secret10 ^_^ EXV_ASIA O_o Crystalstorm21 @_@ Bandersnatch202 *_^ airjack ~_~  
  
As for the direction this story is heading; it may turn out a bit different than anyone (incuding I) would expect. This fic is still very in the making. I have only about half a page done after this. But I will try my best to finish and post this fic. Even though it may take a (long?) while. *****************************************  
  
The others looked confused when they saw him unbuttoning his shirt, And everyone blushed when he took it off, reviling his muscled chest. Ignoring there blushes Daisuke turned around to let them see his back. Everyone gasped as they saw his back. Old knife and whip marks were all Over it, a new wound from a street fight still fresh and bleeding. He was bleeding so bad that they almost didn't see the dragon god tattoo on his right shoulder blade.  
  
After he turned around everyone gaped open mouthed at him for about two minutes before Iori ran out of the room at top speed. He came back a couple seconds later with a first aid kit and Neosporin to clean and bandage Daisuke's wounds.  
  
"H-h-h-h-h-how did that happen to you? Who did it? When did it happen? Are you all right, does it hurt? Where'd you get the tattoo?" These questions and more were flung at random from various people. Daisuke just shrugged, and Takeru took the first aid kit from Iori and set it next to Daisuke on the bed. Takeru went to work quietly, running his hands over as much of Daisuke's skin as he dared without being obvious.  
  
"I can only offer an answer to the tattoo question, everything else is to complicated right now. I got it when I was about 14. Some guys cornered me on the street and said that since I saved you guys and we all saved the world that they would give me a gift."  
  
Takeru blushed at being reminded about their nearly lost fight for  
both worlds.  
  
However his embarrassment was short lived after Daisuke finished his answer to their question. Takeru was still pink though; everyone was giving him funny looks, except Daisuke, because Takeru was behind him helping with his back. Daisuke looked up and saw the weird looks everyone was giving Takeru, so he tried to turn around to see what was wrong. However, Takeru put his hand to Daisuke's shoulder blades to make it impossible for Daisuke to turn around. "What's so interesting behind me? The only one behind me is Takeru, and I doubt he's making funny faces at me."  
  
"Stop Dais, I need to tend to your back." Takeru stated, his blush growing brighter every second. Daisuke stopped trying to turn around, and Takeru felt his blush fade.  
  
"So. you just let them put the tattoo on you? Didn't you try to fight back?" Ken asked in a quiet voice as a way to break the silence that had been growing thicker with tension. "Why'd they single you out? Couldn't they have just put the tattoo on any digidestined?"  
  
"Of course I didn't just let them put the tattoo on me, they knocked me out with chlorophyll before I even had a chance to react. And they said that they had waited a long time for the one that the other gods blessed. 'The dragon god them self.' I have no idea what they meant by that though. They also said something about being able to give birth to the 'Angle gods' children. Apparently they don't want only one child." Daisuke told them. "Look, I know this is going to be hard for you to keep from some of the older digidestined. So you can all pick together two of them that I'll have the same agreement with; it just can't be Tai. I don't want him to go into overprotective mode, especially after the thing with Hikari."  
  
"Dai, I seriously doubt that that will happen, but if you don't want Tai to be in on it, that's okei. Anyway, I think we should tell Yamato and Koushirou. Yamato cause he won't tell anyone else, and Koushiro, because if you act differently toward us sooner or later he'd find out anyway." Takeru's logic was so well founded that Ken, Miyako, and Iori just nodded. Daisuke just let out a sigh.  
  
"All right, the phone is in the hall. Go ahead and call them over so this can get started full swing. Iori? Could you please tell them to meet here? Takeru just put rubbing alcohol on my back." Daisuke said this wincing at the pain as Takeru ran out of Neosporin and started using the said antistatic to disinfect the cut on the tanned boy's back and shoulder. 


	3. laps?

I'd like to thank everyone whom reviewed. Especially HEY YOU. Since you caught my worst mistake I'd like to get your name to put you in as an OC. There won't be many in this fic. Also, you can pick if you want to be bad, good, or neutral. As a challenge, I'd give anyone who can guess the a fore mentioned mistake, (without help), a web prize (only over the web), may be a Daisuke plushy? Also I've just noticed that I forgot to put in a disclaimer. This will be the only time I will do so in this fic. DISCLAIMER: I in no way own, operate, or in any way shape or form have any effect or cause changes to any of the original different series of Digimon. Also this fic is not beta read and it is self edited, so if I make another huge mistake just tell me and I'll think of a way to thank you.  
  
Koushiro and Yamato arrived fifteen minutes after Iori had initially called them. As they were both over at Koushiro's house to do homework.  
  
"What's going on? From what we could understand from Iori this was an emergency. Why doesn't Daisuke have a shirt on?" Yamato announced as the both ran into Daisuke's room. Koushiro accessed the situation a split second before Yamato did and they were giving each other a big grin. As one the stated: "You got through to him didn't you?"  
  
Koushiro looked over at Takeru and smirked. The blond was now taller than Yamato at 6ft. 5in. tall. He had diffidently grown into the tall brawny body and was only hard lean muscle. He made a perfect contrast to Daisuke whom was only about 5ft. 8in. tall: with a thin delicate build that made him look a bit feminine with his hair down to his waist.  
  
"So. What was the big hubbub about? Cause all I see is Takeru blushing behind Daisuke." Koushiro stated. Daisuke blinked and went to turn around, and again Takeru stopped him. Meanwhile Takeru had given the grinning Koushiro an evil glare that promised the pain of worse than watching barney for four hours strait. {That's I what I consider pain!!!!!}  
  
Ken took the initiative to avoid an argument and leaning back into his chair said, "well, Daisuke is going to let you two be in on this." After a while he had told them everything that they knew so far, and when he was done the both turned to look at Daisuke. Who winced, but pointed behind him self to point to Takeru, to signal that it was because he was still getting cleaned up.  
  
"Dai, I'm done. You can put your shirt back on now." Takeru stated with a sad look that only Yamato saw. Yamato blinked and grinned at his brother; he went to sit by Daisuke. Trapping Takeru behind them on the bed. Yamato, I need you to move. Could you please stand up for a second so that I can get off the bed?" Takeru asked in a calm yet irritated voice.  
  
"No, I cant. You'll just have to get Daisuke to move." Yamato stated with a mischievous light in his eyes. Daisuke just nodded and stood in front of Yamato so that Takeru could get out. But once Takeru was in a position to push him self up off the bed, Yamato literally picked Daisuke up and put him I Takeru's lap.  
  
Daisuke blushed along with Takeru and went to get off the younger blonde's lap, but Yamato pushed him down, grinning. "No, stay on his lap. Otherwise one of you will have to sit on the floor. Besides I'll just pick you up again to put back on his lap." Yamato stated while smirking and laughing at their shocked faces. Daisuke blushed while Taderu just stared in awe and shock at the older blond. Never the less, Yamato's 'threat' worked and Daisuke made him self comfortable on Takeru's lap; while Koushiro, Ken, Myako, and Iori were trying unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter.  
  
"You know Yamato," Daisuke said in a sarcastically thoughtful way. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to set us up. But you wouldn't do that cause then I could tell about you and your mystery significant other. And I know for a fact that you don't want it public yet." Daisuke ended in a threatening low voice. Alas Yamato just shook his head and smiled. Daisuke sighed and leaned back onto Takeru's chest.  
  
They talked for a while more about how they would be having the annual get together in about a week. By the end of that topic of conversation Daisuke was almost asleep. So Yamato poked him awake to tell him that they'd be back first thing in the morning to talk some more. Also to tell him that he'd place Daisuke in Takeru's lap again.  
  
Thanks for reading this. Even if you don't review after reading I'd like to thank all those whom continue to help, and give support to authors. I love you all. Please if you have time, please review this fic. Also, you get to decide who will be with Yamato and Koushiro, or do you want them together? Please leave a vote. Thank You! 


End file.
